


Fuck

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Some days the darkness finds you a little easier to play with...(Also posted as "What Else Could I Do?" on sites with restrictions on profanity in titling.)
Relationships: Cloud/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Early 2003. I have had regret, over the years, about the title, in that well, where do I go from _that_? ^_^; 
> 
> Anyway-- "Can be read as dubcon and underage. Inspired by an interview with Nomura where he spoke about Cloud's KH design as representing Cloud growing closer to his own darkness."

Fuck. Cloud knew he shouldn't be doing this. The boy was his to train, not his to treat as a toy. But there he was anyway, with the boy pinned against the stone wall of the arena where they usually trained, practically devouring the boy's neck, wringing desperate moans from the youth.

Cloud needed the boy so badly. He knew it was only because the boy was so beautiful, looked so much like the one Cloud truly wanted. But what Cloud needed and wanted were two separate things, and this need was too strong to let go of now. Not when he had this delicious boy in his grasp. He pressed his body to the boy's, feeling the other's arousal almost immediately. He was glad he could make someone feel that way. The way he felt.

Fuck. Cloud knew this wasn't the place or the time to be taking the boy. He knew he shouldn't even be doing this. The boy, Riku, moaned again, as Cloud reached his hand down to tease both their arousals, to guide them to touch, if even through layers of material.

The boy wasn't in his right mind, and Cloud knew it. But, he reasoned, neither was he. Both had taken a few steps closer to the dark side then they ever should have. Cloud wondered if this was a side effect before giving up on thinking and trying to pull the boy's clothing off.

Fuck. It had to be the hair. Or the eyes. Or the tone of voice. Or the way the boy carried himself. All of it. All of it reminded Cloud of what he couldn't have. The boy though, the boy would be his. Then he would worry about his other obligations, the ones that would hopefully lead him back to the other one...

The boy cried out as Cloud pushed him to the ground, tugging off both their clothing as quickly as he could.

Fuck. At that moment, Cloud considered a change in outfits. Something without so many belts and maybe with zippers up the sides. Especially if he was going to be spending any amount of time with the boy. The boy who was now wearing only his shirt and gasping as he watched Cloud pull clothing off his own body, not caring where things landed.

They were laying on his cape, though Cloud couldn't remember laying it down. It didn't matter, all that mattered was the boy beneath him, moving like he'd never been touched some of the places Cloud's hands roamed freely.

Fuck. The boy tensed, stunning eyes flying open in shock as Cloud spread his legs and reached between them. Cloud whispered a reassurance before nipping at the boy's ear, hoping he wouldn't end up forcing the other into anything. It's just that he needed... Whatever he'd signed away to the darkness was boiling up within him.

Cloud pulled the boy's ridiculous yellow shirt off before rolling him over. He buried his face in that silver hair for a second, forgetting everything and dreaming of better times. But the need took over again and Cloud began kissing his way down the boy's back, causing the boy to moan and move suggestively, trying to touch himself.

Fuck. As Cloud moved lower, the boy's moans grew louder, finally reaching a peak as he was spread open. The blond lightly licked around the boy's opening, trying to gauge his reaction. The boy, Riku - Cloud kept trying to tell himself that the body beneath him had a name and was just as much a victim, made a noise Cloud wasn't sure he'd ever heard before. But it was a good noise, and Cloud knew he could continue.

He knew he had nothing to prepare the boy with besides his own saliva, so Cloud did the best he could to slick the boy, enjoying every movement and moan he wrought from the other. With one hand doing it's best to keep the boy's buttocks spread, Cloud guided him up a bit, so one if not both of them could touch the boy's hot arousal.

Fuck. The boy seemed like suddenly he was trying not to make noise as Cloud slipped a finger into him. The blond was up on his knees now, the boy pulled back to him almost touching his own arousal. With a second finger added, the boy again cried out thrusting back against Cloud and into the hand that was stroking him.

Cloud was almost surprised when the boy came so quickly, his hot seed slicking the blond's hand as he shook with release. Not to miss an opportunity, Cloud raised that hand to his lips, licking a bit of the boy off before using the rest to lubricate himself.

Fuck. He knew he shouldn't. He knew he shouldn't, but the boy, panting and gasping and right there. Cloud gently removed the fingers that he'd had in the boy and rolled the silver-haired youth over. For a second their eyes caught and Cloud hesitated again before losing himself. He positioned himself carefully and thrust into boy - not so much thrust as pulled the boy to him, hands tight on slim hips.

He was lost; giving in to the need that had overtaken him earlier when he'd first grabbed and kissed the boy.

Fuck. A little part of his mind was yelling at him as he thrust quickly, but he was wondering just when the boy had gotten hard again. He wasn't even sure how long he'd been buried in the tight body, only that time was gone and his mind was going.

The boy reached down to stroke himself to the rhythm Cloud had set, and the sight alone made the blond moan. Riku - his name was Riku - called out his name and that almost jolted Cloud back to reality, but a second later he was gone again, lost in another time with someone else... Not the boy, but one who...

Fuck. He was so close and when he opened his eyes he could see nothing but the boy's head thrown back in ecstasy with his hands wrapped around his own erection. The boy's body was so tight and hot and inviting. He wondered for a moment if he'd hurt the boy at first, but he couldn't remember that part, couldn't remember a pained look on the boy's face.

Cloud watched the boy cry out with his second orgasm, spilling across his own stomach and hands, eyes opening for a second to watch the other man.

Fuck. Cloud couldn't look. He was so close but he couldn't look at the boy's face. Not when... He quickly shifted his body without losing his place within that tight heat and buried his face in silver hair again, trying to remember and trying to forget as the need grabbed him and he was overtaken by orgasm.

The boy lay half on him later, sleeping. Cloud only lay there, staring upwards, wondering why he'd let the darkness have him.

Fuck.


End file.
